Living in Manhhatan
by Pala
Summary: Bella es el triunfo hecho mujer lo tienen todo incluso amor o eso cree ella,cuando los Cullen se trasladan a Forks todo cambia para ella y sus amigas


Hoy comienza el último curso de la universidad , es el principio del fin ,el último paso hacía mi vida adulta- Bella, cariño despierta es la hora!-mi madre Reneé Swan , es profesora de párvulos en la escuela de Forks y una ama de casa y madre maravillosa , la quiero como a nada a pesar de sus descuidos .Me levante de la cama ,abrí el armario , contemple mi completo ropero gracias a Rose y Jess y a nuestras interminables tardes de compras.  
>Saque unos pantalones pitillos azul turquesa .una camiseta de tirantes de la que colgaban flecos y tachuelas ,unos tacones negros abiertos, y me vestí ;después me maquille y deje mi pelo completamente liso tome mi bolso de carolina herrera , regalo de Mike por nuestro aniversario, mi chupa azul turquesa como los pantalones y mi carpeta con los libros de clase me dispuse a salir , baje las escaleras y entre a la cocina - Hola familia!-allí estaban mi padre Charlie Swan y mi hermano un año menor Eric tenía una pinta desgarbada de empollón que es lo que era- hola , Bells tu ultimo año cariño-dijo mi padre-lo se papi , y las llaves de mi coche?-pregunté en la entrada contesto mamá -esta bien adiós familia- me despedí-Bella espera, llévame contigo-dijo mi hermano-ni loca , que hay de mi reputación?-abrí la puerta y fui al garaje , allí estaba mi precioso mini azul eléctrico , esperándome para llevarme a mi destino , la universidad de Forks.<br>Llegue unos diez minutos después, aparque mi coche en la entrada y pise el campus ,respire y cerré el coche camine hacía mi edificio , mientras pude notar como todos los allí presentes me contemplaban tanto a mi como a mi coche ,Isabella Marie Swan , la que en secundaria fue el patito feo , ahora era la alumna mas galardonada en su campo , jefa de las animadoras ,guapa,sexy,deseada hija de el jefe de policía , la única heredera de la herencia de su tía Marie y comprometida con el heredero de la mayor cadena de tiendas deportivas del mundo ,Bella Swan lo tenía todo y siempre lo tendría , Bella era una triunfadora y lo seguir a siendo- Bells!-gritaron a unísono todas sus amigas , Rose: despampanante chica ,inteligente rica y estudiante de ingeniería mecánica manten a una relación sexual permanente con Embry un muchacho de la Push algo pedante;Ángela Weber: inteligente estudiante de publicidad tímida sin nada especial para pertenecer al selecto grupo de las CAB así las llamaban, chicas animadoras bellas y además inteligentes ;Jessica Stanley : retorcida,guapa y muy buscona media universidad había conocido su cama , y estudiante de diseño a la vez que hacía sus pinitos como modelo para agencias .Todas ellas eran las reinas de la universidad junto a Bella que estudiaba economía y dirección de empresas , eran muy amigas o eso creían , pero ahora se enfrentaban a el final de su mejor etapa y tenía que salir ilesas del sexo ,drogas y el rock and roll.  
>-Bella, vamos las clases comienzan me dijo Rose. me dirigí a mi aula , no quedaba nadie por los pasillos y de repente alguien tiro de mi hacía los baños , me encontré cara a cara con el, me beso apasionadamente , como a mi me gustaba , me cogió en brazos y me puso contra la pared se deshizo de mi ropa y beso mis pechos-Jake-jade , disfrutaba como nadie con el , siempre le quise , desde niños, después Mike me pidió matrimonio y mi familia decidió que Jake no era suficiente para mi solo era un aprendiz de mecánico de la Push mis padres pensaban que Jake solo era un estúpido sin dinero pero se equivocaban el era la persona que me hacìa gritar de placer el era mi Jake me hizo el amor en el baño hasta que toco el timbre después sali por la ventana , había sido el mejor polvo de mi vida. Sal del baño con prisa y entonces me vi .-Bella, mi amor- Mike Newton mi estupendo prometido que pensaba que esperar a a que el me tuviera por primera vez, era un est pido arrogante que me regalaba cosas caras , le odiaba pero no pod a dejarle mi reputaci n se ir a a piqu por lo menos mis amiga me comprend an y guardaban mi secreto con Jake hola cari o , que tal en Europa-dije sin inter s- genial , traje algo para ti mi princesa-oh , como no que ser a esta vez , unos Manolos , un Prada o algo exclusivo de Tifanys en serio, no te deb as haber molestado cari o-dije falsamente , claro que deb a haberse molestado me lo deb a por aguantarle-ten , te encantara-de repente enrojeci tome las bolsas grises de seda y las abr ,me sorprendi lo que vi , un conjunto gris ceo de encaje , precioso de lencer a , era completo con ligas y todo el armamento ,me dio miedo pensar el que quer a Mike , mire la otra y en esta hab a un vestido azul con trasparec as de la marca Versace y unos tacones a juego de Loewe , definitivamente perfecto , en esas bolsas hab a millones de d lares en prendas y me asustaba el pensara que se deb an que te parece si lo estrenas esta noche-dijo en un pat tico intento de ser senxual- cari o si quieres sexo solo p demelo lo har con esto y sin esto dije mientras le besaba falsamente los labios .<br>Las clases prosiguieron y el momento de la comida con ellas, Bella llego con sus amigas a la cafeter a , ocuparon la mesa de siempre la mejor de la sala desde la que se contemplaba todo ,fueron al mostrador y las chicas pidieron unas ensaladas mixtas ,coca cola y unos trozos de tarta helada Jasper el hermano de Rose y Mike pidieron unas hamburguesas y unas cervezas , se sentaron en las mesas y entonces alguien grito-Mike ven aqu con nosotros-eran los jugadores de beisbol Mike era el capit n miro a Bella esperando respuesta-vete con ellos-cogi su bandeja y se fue , Bella respiro tranquila-no le soporto por fin se ha ido , es tan odioso dijo suspirando-Bella piensa que dentro de poco el se marchara a Europa a terminar sus estudios y tu har s tu vida-dijo Rose- cambiemos de tema, hoy en mi clase de dise o ha llegado una chica de lo mas rara , se llama Alice y es muy guapa , tal vez nos de problemas-dijo con malicia Jess-Atentas chicas veis ese bomb n que entra por all , se llama Emmet y va a mi clase tambi n es nuevo , me lo pido- dijo Rose se alando disimuladamente- Qu hay de Embry? dijo ngela- va que mas da , es un ni ato prefiero a Em-dijo poniendo ojitos- ya le llamas Em hermanita que r pida va vuestra relaci n-dijo Jass mientras esquivaba un golpe de Rose- no parece un chico f cil no caer Rosie-dijo Bella - A, no?-Rose se levanto y se dirigi a la mesa de Emmet , se sent sobre la mesa y le miro - Qu hay Emmet , me recuerdas soy Rosalie Hale voy contigo a clase- dijo sensualmente , los ojos de Emmet se salieron de sus orbitas ante semejante escote miro con deseo a Rose-Si claro como olvidar semejantes ojos verdes dijo con voz dulzona , Rose sonri con disimulo Emmet le gustaba - te apetece comer con nosotros?-pregunto Rose-Me encantar a pero mis hermanos tienen que venir y no quiero dejarlos solos dijo con desanimo si es as que coman con nosotros tambi n- sugiri Rose- entonces , esta bien Emmet se levanto y sigui a Rose, llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron , mientras todos miraban asombrados la facilidad de la conquista-Chicas y Jasper os presento a Emmet, Emmet .-Cullen , soy Emmet Cullen dijo Emmet-Te presento a mi amigas y a mi hermano , Bella , Angela y Jesica indico Rose. Encantados dijeron a unison -igualmente , me alegro de conoceros si no os importa mis hermanos y yo comeremos con vosotros-indico Emmet-Claro que no , Emmet sois bienvenidos , y bien , de donde vienes?-pregunto Bella - vengo de Alaska mi padre es doctor y le trasladaron a Forks , estudio mec nica y mi hermana dise o , mi hermano medicina explic - oh ,, es fascinante , yo hago empresariales , y ellas dise o y publicidad,- explico a Emmet Bella- ey , mirar all est n mis hermanos !-Emmet agit el brazo para ser visto , entonces Bella lo vio . era el chico mas guapo jam s visto ni si quiera Jacob era comparable empalideci y mientras el se acercaba hac a ella-Les present a mis hermanos Alice y Edward-Edward , precioso nombre pens - ey yo te conozco eres Alice vas conmigo a dise o-dijo Jesica- es verdad Jesica no? Encanada de conoceros- dijo Alice, mientras Edward miraba con pasi n a Bella y este a su vez era contemplado por Jesica. Eddie saluda dijo Alice- hola , soy Edward encantado , Bella se levanto y le dio dos besos , fue la mejor sensaci n que pod a haber sentido-soy Bella Swan Entonces Edward e derrumbo Bella Swan , hab a odio hablar de ella estaba comprometida y era de esa clase de persona que el detestaba Hola quien eres tu?-dijo con rabia Mike a Edward ya que tras verle corri a la mesa-Soy Edward Cullen- dijo-Yo soy Mike Newton , el novio de Bella y el capit n del equipo de beisbol , estamos buscando un jugador os interesa?- le pregunt Mike a ambos Emmet dijo decidido-pues claro ambos jugaremos en tu equipo Mike , somos geniales-Rose sonri al escucharlo.  
>Las clases terminaron y todos se reunieron a la salida para charlar Ey , vosotros dos ma ana empez is en el equipo yo me voy a entrenar-dijo Mike y beso a Bella- recuerda que luego nos vemos-Bella record y se sinti triste-Chicos tengo una idea v monos a Port Angeles a tomar algo , todos juntos propuso Rose , y el plan fue aceptado sin mas dilaci n por todos a la hora de repartirse en los coches surgieron los problemas-Conmigo pueden venir Emmet ,Jess y Ang dijo Rose- en el m o puede venir Alice dijo Jasper- Pues ya esta ,Bella tu iras con Edward- entonces ambos se miraron y sabr an que ser a un viaje dif cil.<br>Llegamos a mi coche y lo abr deje mi bolso y mi chaqueta en la parte de atr s , abr la capota y met la llave , el subi -Bueno , cu ntame algo sobre ti- dije para romper el hielo- No hay mucho estudi medicina , nunca he tenido novia, me gusta la m sica cl sica , toco el piano y la guitarra y me gusta la comida china- me re de su comentario-yo tambi n toco la guitarra y tambi n me gusta la m sica cl sica el se paro y reflexion - Cu l es tu preferido?- bueno as que era de m sica de lo que bamos ha hablar- Bussy sin duda-desde que mi madre me pon a su m sica como nana hab a sentido pasi n por este autor- incre ble tambi n es mi preferido lo dijo de alguna manera sorprendido de que yo fuera capaz de sentir alg n gusto hac a la m sica cl sica .Llego un momento de silencio el cual no soporte- y , C mo te gustan las chicas?- no se porque pero pregunte eso me arrepent al instante; el pareci sorprendido de mi pregunta-Eeee no se que decirte , supongo que con buen gusto musical , inteligentes , guapas y sobre todo sinceras y buenas personas- me sorprendi su respuesta y el viaje prosigui en silencio absoluto .  
>Edward observaba ha Bella mientras esta conduc a , como una chica tan guapa puede ser tan indeseable , porque a pesar de que los ojos caf de Bella y su pelo negro caoba junto a su tez p lida enamoraban a Edward el sab a toda la verdad , sab a que se casar a con el chico rubio de la cafeter a por dinero , que manten a una t rrida relaci n con un chico mec nico y que adem s de esto no despreciaba ning n momento para mantener relaciones extras en otras ocasiones, Bella no era la clase de mujer que Edward quer a para el, era la clase de mujer que le har a sufrir por eso retiro de su cabeza la idea de ser algo m s que compa eros de universidad .<br>Llegaron a Port Angeles y todos entraron en un Starburks para reponer fuerzas gracias a la cafe na y ese fue el momento en el que las CAB dejaron atr s su vida en exclusividad grupal y comenzaron a ser un grupo m s formado por los cullen y el resto de la pandilla pero dentro de Bella crec a una sensaci n que nunca había sentido y que le har a mucho da o.


End file.
